


Poultry

by mzblackpoison



Series: Tsukki and his Winged Friend, Yamaguchi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding a fellow winged friend in his bento was not how Tsukishima imagined starting his lunch.</p><p>In which Yama sneaks into Tsukki’s school bag bc why not??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poultry

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]

Created from a prompt provided by my friend.

 

 

 

There were such obvious yet subtle hints along that way, that Tsukishima should have noticed, but he didn’t, not until it was too late; not until he embarrassed himself. The slight jiggling of his bag, the constant high pitch noises, the fact that he was missing this textbook and homework. He should have noticed earlier, but he brushed it all off thinking it was nothing. But, oh, it was _something_ alright. It was Yamaguchi in his bag, more specifically, in his furoshiki.

 

Yamaguchi was the last thing Tsukishima would have guessed to appear in his lunch when he unwrapped the furoshiki. Needless to say, poultry wasn’t his meat of choice anyways. But Yamaguchi was alive and well, too well. The little winged creature sprang up excitedly, chanted his name as he always did, drawing in attention from his fellow classmates. To say Tsukishima was surprised would be a major understatement.

 

Tsukishima tensed up and stared wide-eyed at Yamaguchi, as the little figure chanted his name. Immediately, Tsukishima could feel his classmates’ eyes on him. He quickly wrapped up his bento, Yamaguchi included, and bolted out the door making his way to the school roof.

 

_What even._

 

Once seated on the hard concrete, he unwrapped his bento revealing a disheveled Yamaguchi laying on his stomach, on the plastic bento lid. Yamaguchi sat up and glared at Tsukishima as he smoothed out his hair, clearly he wasn’t happy either.

 

Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi for a moment before speaking.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked even though he wouldn’t get a reply. Yamaguchi said nothing as he got off from the bento and sat on the cloth laid out. He placed his hands on the edge of the lid and attempted to lift if off, only to let out a bitter huff as he found he couldn’t do so. Tsukishima gave an unimpressed look at his winged friend and removed the lid. Yamaguchi squeaked happily as he saw the contents of the bento reaching out to grab a sausage shaped as an octopus. Tsukishima frowned as Yamaguchi ignored him and ate instead. Heaving a sigh, like always, Tsukishima began to eat as well; what a lunch time.

 

“Gochisousama,” he muttered packing up his bento. Setting aside the bundle he looked at Yamaguchi. Said boy stretched his wings and crawled onto Tsukishima’s thigh, settling in between them.

 

“So, what are you doing here? Why were you in my school bag?” Tsukishima asked again, this time getting a response.

 

“Tsukki, Tsukki! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed cheerfully, beaming widely at Tsukishima who sighed. Of course, Yamaguchi was bored and wanted to be with him all throughout the day. Heaving a sigh, he picked up Yamaguchi from the back of his shirt, careful of his wings. Now dangling from Tsukki’s fingers, Yamaguchi gave a generous smile and giggled loudly. God, what was he supposed to do with Yamaguchi now. He dropped Yamaguchi, and watched with amazement as his small wings expanded and helped soften his landing. The little creature yawned and lay against Tsukishima’s legs ready to nap.

 

Tsukishima peered at Yamaguchi as his mind wondered. How was he going to hide Yamaguchi now, what if someone saw, what would they do, would they take Yamaguchi away, would they tell other people? What if Yamaguchi wandered off? What if he got injured again? Tsukishima growled in frustration, he didn’t know what to do.

 

He place Yamaguchi’s sleeping body back on top of his bento and lightly wrapped the cloth back up. Hopefully, Yamaguchi would understand to stay quiet when he woke up.

 

Tsukishima reluctantly stalked back to class and hung his bag against the side of his desk, pulling out his notebooks and pencil case he made sure to fully zip up his bag. Maybe that would be enough to keep Yamaguchi contained for the rest of the day. He flipped through his book, only stopping when he found a new addition to his history notes. Written all over a spread of notes, were bright blue scribbles as well as his name shakily written.

 

_What even._

 

He stared for a moment longer before flipping to the next page only to find more scribbles, _what the hell_. When did this happen, _how_ did this happen. Tsukishima groaned loudly and continued through his notebook, to find many many more pages with scribbles, doodles, and his name written on. So much for trying to pass history class, God, he was so screwed. Finally flipping to a blank page, he removed his writing utensils from their casing and placed them above his notebook. A pencil, and 3 pens; blue, green, and pink. Just enough to colour code his notes.

 

He always made sure to use coloured pens for headers and sub-titles, as well as labelling diagrams, mainly in math class though. Tsukishima let out an audible growl as he scribbled on the corner of the page, why did his pen have to run out now, of all times. It was because of Yamaguchi’s new found hobby of scribbling in his notebook.

 

This day couldn’t get anymore complicated, only it did, when Yamaguchi woke up and began fumbling around in Tsukishima’s bag.

 

Tsukishima became hyper-aware of Yamaguchi’s fumbling when he began squeaking ever so slightly. Tsukishima tensed and kneed his bag hoping to signal Yamaguchi to stop making any noise. Only it didn’t work, of course it wouldn’t, he thought. It only made Yamaguchi let out a particularly loud squeak followed by a hiss of anger. So he knew it was Tsukishima who bumped his bag. He reached his hand into his bag and swatted around, smacking right against Yamaguchi who fell from impact. He screeched loudly in response and Tsukishima faked coughing, earning a confused glance from his classmate.

 

_God, so awkward. Good thing class is almost over._

 

From then on, Yamaguchi was silent, obviously angered by Tsukki’s actions. As soon as the bell rang and class was dismissed, Tsukishima hurriedly ran out the classroom and nearly sprinted off school grounds. Once he was away from anyone else, he opened his bag. He discovered his frenzy caused Yamaguchi to be thrown around his bag, as Yamaguchi was sprawled out in his bag, hair messy, and feathers disheveled. Tsukishima gave a half smirk as he lifted Yamaguchi out into his palm. The little created pouted briefly before flying onto Tsukishima’s shoulder where he sat and held onto a small lock of hair to balance himself.

 

“Don’t ever do that again, we almost got caught,” Tsukishima scolded. Yamaguchi giggled and leaned against Tsukishima’s cheek.

 

_It was kinda funny._

 


End file.
